One to Speak, Another to Hear
by TortiQuercu
Summary: The truth lays somewhere between Grant and Skye, but neither of them can quite reach it. This drabble is one of my dialogue-only exercises, written after viewing Episode 1:13 - T.R.A.C.K.S. Teeny hint of Skyeward, even teenier bad language, angst & comfort.


**It takes two to speak the truth: one to speak and another to hear. ~ Henry Thoreau**

* * *

"So. You're just gonna sit there, then? Not say anything?"

"No. But I'm not ready for this. I… I just can't."

"Ahhh. Well, that's okay, I guess. I'll just… be here, then. I'm not going anywhere."

"…."

"I wish I had my iPod, though."

"Jesus, Skye. Really? That's what you're gonna say to me right now? Can't you take anything seriously?"

"You think I'm not?"

"No. No, I don't think you are! And that's why we're in this mess, by the way. If you had stopped for one second…. one second to consider that this isn't some game we're all playing…"

"Ward. Ward, look at me. I'm sorry, okay? I _did_ think. And I did it anyway. You would have."

"I'M DIFFERENT, DAMMIT. Can't you just tell me the truth? That's all I want. Why?"

"The truth…..? Ward…. I can't."

"Oh, of course not! Who's the righteous one now, then? What the hell happened to 'the truth deserves to be free' and 'it's wrong to keep things from the people'? Another visionary's principles, discarded as soon as they became inconvenient. You're just like the rest of them."

"….. _Ouch_. Don't pull your punches, do you, Champ? Well, you're right. I can't really deny it, can I? I joined this circus to find the truth and set it free. And what happened? Instead, I learned that there are truths that are better kept hidden…."

"Fucking unbelievable."

"… that there are truths that would only get people hurt or killed if they were known, secrets that people have literally died to protect…"

"Just stop it, Skye."

"I get it now. How stupid it that, right? Just when it finally all makes sense to me, this happens. And believe me, I'm sorry. But I wouldn't have done it differently. I… I never wanted to hurt you, Grant."

"Don't call me that. It's not you."

"…. Agent Ward, then. Please believe me, Agent Ward, that I was trying to protect you. All of you. And it's on me, okay? It's all on me. It wasn't AC's fault, it wasn't May's fault, so you need to back down. You have only me to blame for this, okay?"

"Coulson was pushing you too hard…"

"That's not true. Don't assume shit, Ward, because you're bad at it. You want this spelled out in pretty SHIELD protocol crap that you can process? Fine. This was Level 8, baby. You don't need to know what went on behind the door. I'm the consultant, right? I consulted. So it ended like this…. but that's not your business. Your job is still the same. You protect the rest of the team. The real agents. Ward… I'm just a consultant. You got that? That's all I am."

"….."

"Are…. are you… crying?"

"Shut up. Yes."

"Why?"

"You're not just the consultant anymore, Skye. You're not even just an asset. You _were_ part of the team. I couldn't protect you."

"It was my choice. Leave it at that, okay? Stop beating people up over it…. especially yourself. You still have work to do. And I really, really need you to ease up on AC. He's put the blame on himself even more harshly than you have."

"Oooof. That's not a small request."

"Please, Ward."

"I'll try."

"Thanks. So wow, this is all angst-filled and… awful. Can't we talk about something a little more cheerful? Like…. uhhh…. oh, I guess this gets us out of learning how to play Whist this weekend, right?"

"…. hah."

"Simmons was so excited. But a 'Whist drive'? Really? I think she was making that up."

"Not possible, you've seen Simmons try to lie."

"Good point. She's not very good at 'bad-girl shenanigans'. I guess it's just another one of those crazy British things."

"Like 'aglets' and complaining about the tea? And road trips to Canada to buy Cadbury's and Dundee marmalade whenever we're near the border."

"And asking me to turn something 'anti-clockwise."

"Haha, yeah. She yelled at me once for 'faffing around the cargo hold'… I still don't know what that means."

"Remind me to look it up for you later. If Agent Grant Ward is a faffer, I need to know what that means."

"Heh, will do."

"So, hey… Ward? Are we good now? You and me? I hate the idea of you sitting there, hurting."

"Uhhhh. Yeah, I guess so. Dammit, Skye… you know I hate this, and I kinda hate you for doing this to me…. but I'll get over it. Once you're safe. Or this'll kill me. You gotta come back to me, okay?"

"I will. I'm trying."

"Good."

"Fitz is looking for you, he's coming into the ICU now. Dry your eyes and saddle up, cowboy."

"I'll be back soon, Skye."

"I'm counting on it, Ward."

√v^√v^√v^√v^√v^√v^√v^√v^√v^√v^√v^√v^√v^√v^√

"Hey, Agent Ward. Sorry to interrupt…. oh, I thought you were talking to someone."

"Nah, just checking in on Skye. She's still comatose, no change."

"Agent Coulson wants us back on the Bus, he's got something for us."

"Okay. Let's go. Skye's not going anywhere."


End file.
